Indominus rex
|toy = }} Indominus rex is a new attraction in Jurassic World. The was created by combining the genetic traits of multiple species. Some of the known species that were used in the creation of the hybrid are Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, and . Movies= Story Creation InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was fascinated with the possibility to create entirely new species by gene mixing, ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. In 1997 he created a hybrid plant.InGen Technologies. (2014, November). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/index.html Years after its opening, the success of the park Jurassic World started to wane and the investors got worried. Masrani's Chief Operations Officer described the 2013 success as merely acceptable. "The world has seen what we have to offer, but they aren't in awe as they once used to be. We need to change that. You can't expect the world's greatest theme park to merely rely on the same attractions. We need to be proactive, thinking of bigger and better things."Masrani Corporation, Masrani Fiscal Year 2013 Report. Masrani decided to expand Henry Wu's work on hybrids and create a new dinosaur that was bigger, more intelligent and more dangerous than any other dinosaur in the park. It could run up to speeds of 30 mph with its roar alone reaching 140db-160db, as loud as the liftoff and landing of a Boeing 747 airplane. Indominus rex had osteoderms across its body and horn-like decorations above its eye orbits, traits that originated from the abelisaurs used in its creation. It also had well-developed forelimbs complete with opposable thumbs that I. rex used to grab prey and get in quadrupedal stances. According to Owen, a Velociraptor trainer, the hybrid doesn't hunt prey for survival purposes, rather it hunts for sport. Break out The I. rex was kept in its own paddock that had 12 meter (40 feet) high walls. At some point, the animal managed to climb over the wall. After its escape it went on a rampage throughout the park. One of the I. rex's known actions during its chaotic romp was attacking the Gyrosphere with Gray and his older brother Zach still inside the vehicle. Gallery D-Rex better.JPG|''I. rex'' featured on Lego artwork. Diabolus rex.jpg|''Indominus rex'' chasing Owen. Indominus-rex-skeleton-box.jpg|Its snout. Indominus-rex-header-icon.png|''I. rex'' icon from the Jurassic World website. Trivia *A popular rumor about the hybrid was that it would be named "Diabolus rex" or "D. rex" for short. * Director Colin Trevorrow said that it was this new dinosaur that gave him a reason to tell another Jurassic Park story.de Semlyen N. (2014, November 27). Exclusive: Colin Trevorrow Talks Jurassic World Trailer. Retrieved from http://www.empireonline.com/news/story.asp?NID=42864 |-|Toys= As of the production of Jurassic World, the release of the toys were revealed on the source website as of June 26, 2014 where the website's writer discovered a list of upcoming toys. The Hybrid Dinosaur is bound to be a part of this list of toys coming out. Around the time of trailer's release, toy pictures of the hybrid dinosaur were released by LEGO and shown the Jurassic World websites. LEGO-Jurassic-World-D-Rex-Diabolus-Rex-Figure-1-e1416115926401.png LEGO-Jurassic-World-D-Rex-Diabolus-Rex-Figure-2-e1416115920147.png References Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Fictional creatures